newspidermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Knights Issue 8
<<< Marvel Knights: Spider-Man '''>>> <<< '''Marvel Knights: Venomous '''Marvel Knights: Spider-Man #8 '''is the fourth and final part in the Sub-Arc "Venomous" in the Marvel Knights: Spider-Man Collected Story-Arc. Appearances Heroes *Spider-Man *Black Cat (reflectionary moment only) Villains *Venom (Angelo Fortunato) Civilians *Mary Jane Watson-Parker *Peter Parker *Angelo Fortunato *J. Jonah Jameson *John Jameson (pictures only) *Joe Robertson *Romona Toomes *Eddie Brock Only Appearance *"Slick" guy who hits on Mary Jane (Civilian) *Romona's boss (Civilian) *Spider-Man fake (Civilian, deceased) *McSwiggin Gas truck driver (Civilian) Plot Summary Peter throws Venom through the wall into the shower room and beats him to the ground. While Venom is recovering Peter gets his Spider-Man costume on. In the gymnasium Mary Jane is being hit on a guy named "Slick" that claims he is Spider-Man. Just then Venom crashing into the gym, Spider-Man in his grasp. Slick feels pretty dumb. Spider-Man swings outside so that those at the reunion aren't harmed. Spider-Man starts beating Venom again, insulting Angelo, telling him even though he's rich, he's a loser. Spider-Man tries to throw Venom under a passing McSwiggin Gas truck. The truck swerves and turns over, but the driver is unharmed. Venom, now on fire, returns insults to Peter, saying he can't believe he is just a high school teacher. He then throws the McSwiggin Gas truck at Spider-Man, who dodges out of the way and pulls the driver out to safety. Venom starts swinging away, but Spider-Man follows, noticing Angelo has already mastered all the skills it took Eddie Brock months to. Spider-Man lands on a building and calls out to Angelo, asking him if he really wants to be remembered as a murderer. Venom comes behind Spider-Man and says no, just the guy that killed Spider-Man. He then punches Spider-Man in the back so hard that his hand goes through and is able to rip out Spider-Man's heart. Venom, Spider-Man's heart in hand, raises his hand in triumph. Spider-Man comes from behind Venom this time and beats him with no mercy. It turns out the other was another Spider-Man fake. Venom tries to run away again, and as he leaps from a building, the Venom Symbiote leaves Angelo, believing he is to weak. Angelo falls to the ground and dies. The narration is then shown to Eddie Brock, who has just got done slitting his wrists. At the Daily Bugle Peter walks in, claiming he has pictures of the real Spider-Man. He desperately needs the money. He puts the pictures down, revealing John Jameson, in the Spider-Man costume, in his house. He says he has made a pact with John and that was how he got all the close up shots of Spider-Man. Everyone leaves, Jameson holding his head, having to think this through. Jameson gave Peter the money, but Peter doesn't feel right about taking it. He leaves a paper bag for Romona Toomes (Adrian Toomes daughter-in-law) claiming it is from Adrian to her son, with her boss. Back at home Mary Jane and Peter get a call, the caller says he has Aunt May, and it has something to do with when Doctor Octopus was on the loose. He then says to meet him for lunch. Ciao. Category:Spider-Man/Appearance Category:Black-Cat/Appearance Category:Venom/Appearance Category:Angelo Fortunato/Appearance Category:Mary Jane/Appearance Category:Peter Parker/Appearance Category:J. Jonah Jameson/Appearance Category:John Jameson/Appearance Category:Joe Robertson/Appearance Category:Romona Toomes/Appearance Category:Eddie Brock/Appearance Category:Comics Category:Marvel Knights: Spider-Man Comics Category:Marvel Knights Comics Category:Mark Miller/Writer Category:Alex Alonso/Editor Category:Terry Dodson/Penciller Category:Rachel Dodson/Inker Category:Ian Hannin/Colorist Category:Chris Eliopoulos/Letter